Scientific Defense Guard
, or Science Garrison, is an elite squad of soldiers and scientists formed in the wake of mysterious phenomenon across the globe in The☆Ultraman. History Pending. Base Members * /'Captain Adams': The first captain of the Far East Zone. He is transferred to the America Zone in episode 26. * /'General Steel': The second captain of the Far East Zone, who takes over Akiyama's duties from episode 28 and onward. * /'Lieutenant Marconi': A strongman and an expert marksman. * /'Lieutenant Glenn': A weapons developer. * /'Lieutenant Anne Johnson': A female member. * /'Lieutenant Harris': He encounters Joneus on his way from a space station to the Earth, and merges with Joneus. *'Pigu': An assistant robot that resembles the creature Pigmon. *'Monkey': A pet monkey mascot normally seen with Pigu. *'Uruk': One of various service robot deployed on U40 battleship Ultria. Pigg_Monki.jpg|Pigu and Monkey Arsenal Equipment TBA Mecha * : A multipurpose aircraft designed by Tobe. It was originally made for the Far East branch of Earth Self-Defense Army before Captain Akiyama demanded the ship in exchange for leading the Scientific Defense Guard. During long distance missions, it can act as a mobile base and has a room for scientific analysis. In episode 6, Tobe modify the Super Mardock with harpoon ammunition and an outer shell for underwater combat. It was destroyed in episode 37. ** : A red fighter jet of Earth Self-Defense Army used for reconnaissance purposes. It has canard wings and laser guns on each side. Pigu once rode a malfunctioning gray-colored Bardy before the others talked him out of his suicidal thoughts. In episode 47, units were introduced to fight against the invading Heller Fleet. ** : An orange-colored prototype VTOL which usually stored on the left side of Super Mardock. It is equipped with a rotating cannon on its back. Episode 48 saw the development of the for outer space combat purposes. * : A subterrene first used for investigating forest disappearances in episode 5. In episode 33, a second unit called the was built as its successor with twin drills and used in the underground exploration of Maroi Island. * : Six-wheeled patrol cars with butterfly doors. * : An aircraft used by Tobe and Marume to explore the monster containment planet Prison in episode 34, but was destroyed by a rampaging monster. * : A 300 meter long space combat ship which was created by the People of U40 and buried underneath Antarctica for safekeeping. In the height of Heller Army's invasion on U40, Amia escaped to Earth and reactivated the ship, giving it to the Scientific Defense Guard in countering Heller's attack on Earth, as well as replacing the destroyed Super Mardock. Being made by the Ultras, the ship is powered by a nuclear fusion energy that is not of Earth properties and can sustain itself for at least 100 years. In episode 44, the Ultria was shown capable of splitting into two different components, Alpha and Beta respectively. SG_Main_Fighter.jpg|Super Maddock sdg_mecha_2.jpg|Bardy and Beatamy Trivia *The SDG is the first animated Attack Team. *They are also the first to use robots. *The team's name is actually combination of [[SSSP (Science Special Search-Party)|'Science' Patrol]] (科学特捜隊) and [[Ultra Garrison|Ultra Garrison/'Guard']] (ウルトラ'警備隊'). Category:Attack Teams Category:Teams Category:The☆Ultraman Category:The☆Ultraman Characters Category:Human Characters